


Last waking moment

by Strickmaler



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strickmaler/pseuds/Strickmaler
Summary: It's finally time. The last choice V would make but Johnny hasnt been kept in the loop for their life. What happens on that rooftop?
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Last waking moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first fic. You probably recognise my name from the millions of comments I write in this fandom. 
> 
> So this is a different scenario to the suicide ending. Johnny isnt nice here, he's out of character so be warned. 
> 
> Been pondering a little with this what if senario, I hope it is a good read. :)

So this was it, the final moment between V and Johnny. She had just seen Vik in his clinic and he yelled at her to fix this... this relic problem. If only it was that easy. Day in and day out, she kept hearing Johnny's voice and he kept rambling on and on about Arasaka and how they are the root of all evil. 

She knew it, her life had been ruined by them on that night. Shit, she couldnt even keep a neutral face thinking of Jackie. V just missed him so much, her best friend through everything important. She called him regularly on the holo through the last few weeks, it was calming just spilling her thoughts out after she took a pill. 

But none of that mattered right now. Here they were on the roof top. Where one life ends and one begins she thought. Oddly calming to her but she was yet undecided. 

"V." Johnny broke the silence as he sat on the edge, taking off his shades and lighting one of his cigarettes. "So what's it going to be. Tell me the plan, this concerns me too." 

He sounded worried, of course he was V thought. He knew the same thing as her, that only one of them would make it. She sighed as she stood up from the plastic chair. "So now Johnny Silverhand cares about my choice. All you've been telling me is to do what you want. Rogue, Kerry... I know you care about them but they don't mean anything to me. I rather be alone but you Johnny, you mean nothing alone." Her voice started to increase in volume, she didnt care if the people below could hear her. 

Johnny sat there, contemplating for a moment before he stood up too. "Of course I care. This is my body too." 

Wrong move buddy, V thought. "You care only because this will be yours, not because of me." She was set off by his selfish tone. 

"Wait a minute, who said that? I know I never did." He shrugs, knowing that he was untouchable. 

"Don't you start. I know you'll start rambling how my body is part of some plan for Arasaka." 

"Plan? The only plan is the one you're going to tell me. So what'll it be?" He sat back down, taking another drag of his cigarette to keep his cool.

"So you back down now? You know what?" He really was the death of her. "I think you are pathetic. You never changed, that's why I kept taking those pills. And I think I might now so I can think in peace because you can't stop me." She reached down to the table that she placed her gun and two tablets on, turning her back just for a split second. 

He moved, he didnt make a sound but he was behind her, hand swatting away the contents on the table. He couldn't let her shut him out again, he had every right to know and talk in those moments. Not his fault she was too soft and willing to listen to every bum and joytoy in the city.

The scrapping of metal was heard as the gun slid across the floor, the night air chilling at that moment. V felt her body freeze over as regret was seeping in. Regret for the whole night, no regret for her whole life. She was pronouced dead before Johnny came into her life. She still had the bullet wound on her head from that night, given personally by the bastard Dexter Deshawn. V still had the hatred for him and the bullet as a reminder of never trusting a Fixer. It was one of the reasons why she never was close to Rogue even though Johnny wanted her to be. But screw him, she wasnt going to regret not listening to him. 

She hadn't moved in a moment, thinking through her options. All she knew right now is that Johnny didn't want to leave. It only meant one thing, she had to leave at any means necessary. Her eyes darted to the gun only a few feet away from her. But it meant turning away from Johnny again. He didnt need to move like she did, he could reappear at any moment.

"Scared shitless huh?" He taunted her, gripping her jaw with his metallic arm and turning it upwards to his gaze. 

She could spit at him for his change of demeanor. "I'm more scared of Mama Welles than you." V snarled back as best she could in his hold. 

"Bringing up his old lady now? Your choom can't save you, neither could these pills. It's only delaying the inevitable anyways. We both heard Alt, the body is changing for me." Johnny gripped tighter as he stepped closer to whisper in her ear "So be a good girl and sit the fuck down and let your life pass so I can get on with mine."

He released his grip and tried to push her down into the plastic chair. As soon as V felt the pressure from her jaw leave she bolted upwards to the direction of the gun. 

She was fast, had to be to survive in Night City as a merc. Bending down in one quick and fluid motion her fingers curled around the grip of the pistol, her hands going through the steps of prepairing a shot. One bullet was all she needed.

"Nope, wrong answer." Johnny glitched in front of her, relief falling from V's face as she was kicked in the and stomach onto the floor. 

Johnny had metaphotically cornered her, she was terrified of who he was. She always knew he was a terrorist, no matter how much he tried to reason and manipulate her. But she still had the gun. He hadn't tried to remove it from her, she was too distraught to rationally think this through. Closing her eyes, she aimed the pistol and pulled the trigger.

A bang was heard a second later but nothing else. She was sure to hear a body drop but nothing. 

"You forgot one thing V." Johnny's voiced echoed through her head. "I'm an engram." 

V gasps as she hears his voice and his hands on her, wrestling the gun out of her grip and throwing it off the rooftop. How could she so easily forget, he wasn't physically real. A monster within her own mind. It only meant that one final solution was left. Under no circumstance could this monstrous man be born again.

"Yeah but I'm real." V shouts, using all her energy to get Johnny off her so she could escape. It was a struggle, even though he wasnt pyshically there, he could still almost overpower her. Plus, without the last dose of the pill her body felt too weak to control. It was an all or nothing situation and V had to fix this. She somehow managed to break free from his grasp and crawled her way to the ledge. 

Johnny appeared in front of her with his shades back on, but he didnt say anything. He already knew what her choice was. He'd taken away all her other options so of course she would still fight for her life. He took out a fresh cigarette and took one final smoke for himself. 

"This is it. Anything to say?" She stuggled to stand up, coughing through the movement. 

"No. There's no point anymore." He replied back, all the venom from his voice gone. 

V's mind wavered in keeping conciousness. It's how she knew it was time. So, in her last standing moment V whispered goodbye while backing off the edge to fall onto the pavement below. 

It didnt happen instantly to her, it was if time was travelling at a snail's pace. She could still feel, her body felt lighter than it had in weeks. Next to her Johnny was falling too, the shades still on with his mind and his eyes shut. 

In her final moment V hoped that Misty wouldn't be the first to find her.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? How's the real afterlife looking? 
> 
> God, Viktor's voicemail at the end killed me. It really inspired me to write this. I did toy with multiple endings such as Johnny grabbing V and pushing her off, or V choosing to jump without fighting since she didn't want Misty to hear the gunshot. I might write a secondary fic in the future. 
> 
> Much love. Even if this gets 1 hit, I'll be over the moon.


End file.
